The Ring
by Wilemina
Summary: Connor's feeling depressed and Abby wants to find out why so that she can help him through it. Rating has now changed due to adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The ring

Warnings: Angst, language and adult situations

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This will be a multi-chapter fic. I've had this idea swimming around in my head about Connor's ring for a while now and I just had to get it out, hope you enjoy.

********************************************************************************

Connor was in his mood again it seemed. Abby had noticed (it was difficult not to) that every year around this time he got all moody and shut himself up in his room a lot. Only thing was, this year seemed far worse than in times gone by, he'd only really just come round from Cutter's death and she was sure that whatever it was that bothered him had brought that all back to him now as well.

She'd just made supper - cheese on toast for them both and he had come downstairs, head down, eyes all red and puffy and just grabbed the plate grunting his thanks before stomping back upstairs.

"Connor . . ." She called after him.

His door slammed shut.

Abby wasn't sure what to do, she knew all this moping and shutting everyone out wasn't good for him but Cutter had told her once, when she had been about ready to throttle Connor, that something bad had happened to him, something personal that he found difficult to talk about. Cutter would have known what to do she thought to herself.

She finished her food in silence, washing the dishes and then headed for a shower before bed.

Abby awoke the next morning to the sounds of crashing and banging coming from upstairs, she looked at the clock - 7am - what the bloody hell was he doing at 7am on a Sunday morning? She got out of bed and stormed out of her bedroom, this better be good!

"Connor what the hell are you doing?" She asked as she barged into his room unannounced.

She stopped and stared at the mess that was once his bedroom, a chair upturned, covers and clothes all over the floor, drawers flung open with their contents strewn about. Connor was currently on his hands and knees looking under the bed.

"What's all this mess? It looks like we've been burgled!" She exclaimed.

Connor stood and looked at her, hands on hips.

"You never heard of knocking?" He asked, sounding pissed off, so unlike him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just barge in here, what if I'd been naked or somethin'? I'd never just storm into your room like that, you'd kill me for a start!"

Abby was momentarily lost for words at his accusatory tone, she wasn't used to being spoken to like this by Connor.

"I . . . you . . . It's my flat!" She finally replied. "And when someone wakes me up at 7am on my day off making loads of racket, I feel I'm quite within my rights to barge in without knocking!"

He deflated a little, going back to whatever he'd been doing before.

"I've lost my ring." He said.

"What ring?"

"The one I wear round my neck, the one I've worn since we met, since **long before** we met."

"All this for a stupid bloody ring on a piece of thread? Get this mess cleaned up!" She stated in annoyance.

Connor turned and stalked towards her, nostrils flaring, and she could see now that he'd been crying again.

"A stupid ring? A . . . stupid . . . Ring?!" He choked on the words and looked down. "You've got no idea, no idea what that ring means to me! How . . . How dare you!"

He ran off down the stairs and Abby jumped as the front door slammed shut behind him.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

What had she done? She knew he was sensitive! Why hadn't she just kept her big mouth shut?"

Abby began picking things off the floor and putting his room back together once more, she'd never argued with Connor before, not like that, not with him shouting at her and all upset and . . . She wiped at her cheeks, realising that she was crying and she admonished herself. Abby Maitland does not cry at such silly things! She picked up his washing basket and took it down to put a wash on, wondering all the while whether she should go and look for him or just wait for his return.

After a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal, she decided it was best to leave him to simmer down and she went to her room to read her book.

It was quite a while later when the sound of the door woke Abby, she'd fallen asleep while reading. She jumped up instantly, rushing to the door to see Connor's back retreating up the stairs. She followed him, being sure to knock this time, but she felt disheartened by his reply.

"Go away!"

"Please Conn."

"I said go away!" He growled this time.

Abby winced, feeling tears sting at her cheeks again, she wiped them away with the back of her hand and opened the door slightly.

"I have to come in." She said softly.

"It's your flat I suppose."

He was sat with his back to her on the bed and she walked towards him slowly, stomach churning at what he might say, she hated arguments. She sat down next to him and placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder. He pulled away and Abby stifled a sob.

"I'm sorry Connor, I'm so Sorry, I never meant to . . . I mean, if I knew I . . . I'm sorry." She cried.

Connor's head whipped round suddenly at the sound of her stricken voice, his eyes wide and glassy.

"Oh God Abby!" He exclaimed, holding her head in his hands, wiping her tears with his thumbs.

She bit her lip, smiling with relief as the tears continued to flow.

"It's me who should be sorry!" He pulled her to him, holding her tight and she sobbed more. "I've been taking everything out on you and I'm so, so sorry!"

"P . . please let me help you" Abby begged as she pulled away to look up at him.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"No, you're not, I'm your best friend Connor, I know you better than anyone! Just . . . Talk to me about it, I won't judge you, I'll just listen."

"It's not about that, it's hard, I can't, it just . . . to talk about it . . . hurts."

"But it hurts anyway doesn't it?"

He looked down as he nodded in reply

"Then talking about it might help."

"I can't, not yet."

"Ok." She said, deciding not to push him further, after all 'not yet' was better than nothing.

"But will you stay?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course."

She pulled away and walked around the bed, removing her jeans before lifting back the covers and slipping in. he just looked at her for a moment, as though he'd expected her to sleep on the floor or ask him to.

"Come on then, you look knackered." She said, pulling back the covers at his side.

He finally shook the cobwebs from his mind and stood, undressing to his underwear and joining Abby under the duvet.

"Thanks Abbs."

"For what?"

"For sticking with me and not throwing me out, even though I'm a pain."

She snuggled up to him and smirked as she felt him stiffen against her - in more ways than one.

"You're worth it." She replied. "Besides, how would I afford the rent without you?"

He batted her arm playfully and she giggled.

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Ring: Chapter 2

Warnings: Angst, language and adult situations

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

*****************************************************************************

Something pulled Abby from her dreams, she rolled over and even in her sleep fuddled state she noticed something off. Rubbing at her eyes and then stretching, she realised it was still dark and that apart from her, the bed was empty. Abby sat up and called his name.

"Connor?"

"I'm here." He whispered, which seemed silly, there was only the two of them.

She followed the sound of his voice to the window, where he sat on the wide ledge staring out over the city.

"What ya doin?"

"Couldn't sleep." He replied.

"Conn, you're exhausted, you **need** to sleep."

"I'll be ok."

"Come on, back to bed."

"Nah, you go on, I'll be quiet, you've got work in the morning."

"So have you!" She reminded him.

"I know, I'll manage, I always do."

"Well, if you're not gonna sleep I might as well go back to my own bed." She said, turning to walk away.

"No!" He said suddenly, grabbing her hand. "Stay, please, I feel better when you're here."

Her heart did a little flip-flop at that piece of information. She sat on his knee, one arm sliding around his neck to steady herself.

"Tell me what I can do Connor." she asked.

She wanted to help him with . . . Whatever it was, she just needed to be there for him.

His breathing changed, he took a few deep breaths and she could feel them blowing against the shell of her ear.

"You . . . This is . . . I mean I . . . this is good."

She smirked, there was a glimpse of the old Connor.

"You mean to tell me that me sitting on your lap solves all your troubles?"

She lay her head against his chest, feeling the tenseness of his muscles, he was far from relaxed.

"No, but it makes me forget about them for a bit."

"Connor, you can't lie to me, I can tell you haven't forgotten anything, you're all tense."

Abby sat up again, squeezing at his shoulder muscles gently to prove her point.

"No, that . . ." He coughed. "That's something else."

"I make you feel uncomfortable."

It was a statement not a question, she knew he got all nervous and uptight around her if they got too close.

"Yeah, I mean . . . no! That is, not uncomfortable, just . . . Different, but in a good way!"

Abby laughed then, she loved flustered Connor.

"Oh Connor." She sighed, standing.

Connor grabbed her and pulled her back down to his lap, enveloping her in his arms and sniffing loudly. This was the Connor she didn't want to see again, all moody and needy and crying, she hated to see him so upset. She brought her arms around his waist and held on tight, it felt odd, being close to him like this, but good all the same.

"I'm sorry." He breathed into her neck.

"Don't be sorry, never be sorry."

"But you're right, I'm being stupid, it's just a ring for crying out loud, just a Goddamned ring!"

He pulled away slightly, eyes glistening in the darkness, and put his palm to his forehead.

"No, Connor, I wasn't right! It's not **just** anything, if it's important to you then it's worth getting upset about."

Abby pulled his hand away from his face and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly before placing it against her cheek, her own hand holding it there as she leaned into the touch.

"It was my Father's." He whispered.

It was so quiet that had she not been so close to him, she wouldn't have heard. With her other hand, she caressed his cheek, wiping away a stray tear as it fell.

"It was his wedding ring and . . . "

He took a few shuddering breaths and Abby hugged him again, this was obviously very painful for him.

"It's ok Conn, you don't have to tell me more let's just . . ."

"No, I want to, it's just difficult and I . . . God I'm so tired." He stated as though only just realising it.

Abby stood and holding his hand, pulled him up and led him to the bed. When they arrived at their destination, instead of moving to the other side of the bed, she stood in front of him, running her hands up his chest before pausing at his shoulders.

"I could help you forget, just for tonight I mean." She offered. "Put your mind off it."

"H . .h . . how?"

"Come on Conn, you're a smart guy, think about it."

"You mean . . . " He swallowed several times. "S . . s . . sex?"

"If you want yeah, or if you're too tired I could give you a . . ." One hand drifted down to his boxers. "Hand." She finished.

Connor shivered and made a strange sound in the back of his throat. He took a step back causing him to fall onto the bed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

Abby stepped back herself, a look of hurt crossing her features.

"It's not that I don't want to it's just that . . .well, I'd be taking advantage wouldn't I?"

"Connor how could you possibly take advantage of me? Of anyone for that matter."

"Because, I'm not myself, and you're feeling sorry for me and . . . "

She got down on her knees so she could look him in the eyes.

"I care about you, you idiot, and I want to help in anyway I can, especially if it means I get to see you naked." She explained, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Besides, if anything, it would be me taking advantage of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, you wanna see me naked?"

She silenced him with a kiss, soft and gentle and totally amazing. Her hand drifted up his leg, but just before she reached her goal, he grabbed it, the force of his grip startling her and she looked up to meet his gaze.

"I can't," He said. "Not like this."

And he was angry, she could tell that his mood had swung once more, she'd pushed him too far too soon.

"Sorry." She whispered.

And quick as a shot she was up and running down to the safety of her own room, tears streaming down her cheeks and feeling totally humiliated.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Ring: Chapter 3

Warnings: Explicit adult content, angst, language

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: The end of this chapter contains some adult content which some may not want to read. I have marked the begining of it with an asterix.

***************************************************************************

The next morning had been awkward, they had barely spoken as they readied themselves for work. The car journey there had been even worse, the silence cutting through them like knives and all Abby kept thinking was how on earth was she going to make this right?

Once in the Arc, she had spent every spare moment searching for Connor's ring. The labs. the locker room, the break room and even her own desk where Connor would usually spend a lot of his time chatting to her about his current experiments or projects. She sighed audibly at the thought, he'd been nowhere near her today - unsurprising really, they were both feeling rather embarrassed after last nights debacle.

Abby had kept herself busy, not even stopping for lunch, and so the day had passed remarkably quickly. She found a note on her desk from Connor saying he would be home late and to go on without him and found herself feeling relieved, at least she didn't have the prospect of another agonising car ride ahead of her.

"Hey Abby." Sarah called to her as she was opening the doors to leave.

Abby turned, mildly annoyed that she hadn't managed to escape unnoticed.

"You fancy going for a drink? Becker, Danny and I are just off to the pub, could do with another woman to even the numbers."

She felt for Sarah, she really did, but she also felt like shit and basically just wanted to go home, eat cold pizza and have a bath.

"Not tonight, but thanks for asking."

"Go on, Please?" Sarah begged.

"Another time." She offered, walking out of the building and towards her Mini.

When Abby arrived back at the flat, Rex swooped down to meet her, chirping loudly.

"Dish empty Rex?"

The sound of her opening the fridge for his food got the attention of their two much livelier pets and Sid and Nancy scrabbled into the kitchen, claws slipping on the tiles.

"What do you two want?" Abby asked, her breath hitching as she looked down at the cute little creatures.

They were Connor's pets, or she associated them with him anyway, as much as she loved them, and just looking at them made her heart ache as she thought of him.

Sid walked forward and dropped a piece of rope at her feet and Abby smiled.

"Not now Sid, your Daddy will play when he comes in."

He nosed at the rope, pushing it closer and she gave a half laugh, half sob, turning away and filling Rex's bowl before going to run her bath.

After a bath and some food, her body felt better but Abby's mind was a mess, she hugged herself as she lay on the bed, unable to sleep. Connor still wasn't home and it was after twelve, she was starting to worry, this was so unlike him, but then, everything about his behaviour lately was just **so** wrong.

The sudden bang of the door startled her, then footsteps made their way straight for her room. The door swung open and there stood Connor, Abby's relief was immense as she sat up in the darkened room staring at him, unsure of what to say.

******Connor stalked towards her, grabbing her head and kissing her forcefully. She tried to speak, but his lips were stuck to hers like glue and as her mouth opened his tongue made its move, darting in to taste her.

He shifted to lay on top of her and Abby's thighs parted automatically to accommodate him, his weight pushing her into the mattress as he settled between them.

There was the faint smell of alcohol on Connor's breath, but it didn't worry her, didn't scare her. Connor could never scare her, he made her feel safe and now he was making her feel other things too as his hand pushed her vest up to reveal her breasts to him.

It was all so fast, before she even knew what was happening, his fingers were inside her and she whimpered as they moved in and out, quickly and roughly. His mouth never moved from hers, not even for a second as he replaced his fingers with his dick, instead, biting on her lower lip at the sensation of finally being inside her.

If she could have she would have moaned his name, or screamed 'yes' or anything to let him know how good it felt to be filled by him so perfectly. She did the next best thing and as he began to move, she raked her nails down his back - hard.

Connor groaned into her mouth and bit her lip again, harder this time and Abby tasted blood as he pulled all the way out of her before slamming back in.

His movements were hard, fast and uncoordinated as he strived for release, Abby was being pushed up the bed with the force of each thrust, she seriously had no idea he had it in him to be so - rough. She grabbed at the bedposts to prevent her head from banging against the metal frame of the headboard.

He finally released her mouth, choosing instead to bury his face in her neck as he neared climax.

"Connor! Oh God!" She finally cried.

He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand and now she didn't care because she could tell he was close, she reached down to touch herself, ensuring her own climax.

"Connor!" Abby half screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

The force of it shocked her, made her whole body shake and Connor grunted his own release, his dead weight slumping against her and making her breathing more laboured - not that she was all too concerned.

Abby's main concern now was Connor, the sex was great and all, but this wasn't him, it was like another entity had taken control of his body. When he finally pushed himself up to look at her his eyes looked empty. She reached up and cupped his cheek and then something sparked within them and he jumped off the bed, a look of horror crossing his features.

"Oh God! Abby!"

He stumbled backwards, scrambling to his feet before fleeing from the room, mirroring her own actions from the night before.

"Am I really that bad?" Abby whispered to the empty room.

She curled into a ball and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Ring: Chapter 4

Warnings: Angst, language, adult themes.

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well, I wanted to put Connor's POV in there, but it seemed wrong being just him alone as it was getting really depressing there for a second. So I've done a sort of split chapter, where the first part is Connor and the second is Abby - hope its ok. *smiles nicely* **P.S: This one is safe to read!**

*************************************************************************

Connor didn't know what to do with himself, he made to leave the flat, but then realised he was naked, he moved towards his room, but the route took him past Abby's door, which was still open, and the sounds of her sobbing were too much to bear.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door, turning the lock with a click and then turning the shower on to drown out his friends cries. He'd done that to her, made her cry, made her hurt the way he was hurting, only now he hurt so much more because he'd pushed away the person he loved more than anything in the world, the one he thought about first when he woke in the morning and last before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"Noooo." He cried out, grabbing his head and pulling at his hair.

Maybe it was all a nightmare brought on by the seven pints of cider he'd consumed on an empty stomach, maybe he'd wake up and she'd be there, smiling and handing him a cup of tea like she did most mornings.

Connor stepped into the bath and under the shower, not even noticing it was cold. He had to wash away what he'd done, take it back, sober up. He went to hold on to his ring as he often did when he was feeling sad or scared or angry and then remembered that was gone too, everything was gone, everything and everyone he ever cared about.

Finally, he stepped out of the shower, and with shivering hands, switched it off and reached for a towel. After drying off he braved a run to his room, Abby's sobs had quietened to intermittent sniffles, but it still broke his heart. He wasn't sure how long he sat on his bed, just thinking, but it was long enough for the inebriated feeling to be replaced by a bad headache. It was this that finally made him get up, throw on some clothes and leave the flat.

He wasn't really sure where he was going, just that he couldn't be there when Abby got up, couldn't face her, couldn't look into those beautiful eyes and . . .he started running.

*********************

Abby didn't know how she'd managed it but she'd actually fell asleep, she'd listened as he'd showered and went to his room and then . . . Silence. She desperately wanted to go to him, to hold him and never let go, but she felt so totally and utterly rejected, like he'd been disgusted by the mere thought of them having sex. She knew her feelings were stupid and irrational, but she had them all the same.

She awoke the next morning feeling groggy and miserable and decided to bite the bullet and go up and talk to Connor. Only thing was, she got to his room only to find it empty. She called out his name but there was no reply, only the flutter of Rex's wings as he flew down from his perch in the rafters, ready for his breakfast.

Abby picked up his pillow and hugged it, pressing her face against the soft material and taking in his scent, she couldn't lose him, not now, she needed him, she loved him. She stood suddenly, the pillow falling to the floor.

"I love you Connor." She whispered.

It felt good to finally say if out loud, strange, but good and she ran down to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for work, she was already late, she'd talk to Connor there.

As Abby bent down to spit her toothpaste out, she noticed something glistening in the plughole, something shiny and silver, she tried to get at it, but it was at a strange angle and she couldn't get her fingers in.

"Oh God! Connor's ring!" She cried, rushing from the room to find some tools, anything that would get it out, she'd smash the sink if she had to so long as she could get Connor his ring back.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Ring, Chapter 5

Warnings: Extreme Angst, language, adult themes

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This one is very, very dark so do be warned. I really hope I haven't gone too far but I wanted to explain why Connor ran in the last chapter, why he felt so terrible. Next chapter will begin to explain the significance of the Ring in more detail. If mention of no-con upsets you then do not read but there is **no actual** non-con.

**********************************************************************************

Abby had sped to the Arc, luckily managing to avoid causing an accident. When she arrived there, she pushed through the security personnel, almost managing to get herself arrested. Finally, after shoving her pass in the face of the soldier who clearly knew who she was, she rushed to Connor's lab.

"Where you off to so fast?"

Abby screeched to a halt and turned slowly, taking a few deep breaths.

"Danny, hi, I was just looking for Connor, you seen him?"

"No, I haven't, and you're both very late . . . again, Lester's got smoke coming out of his ears, I'd stay away from him for a bit if I were you." He warned.

"I will, thanks."

And with that, she opened the doors to Connor's lab, closing them behind her and leaning against the cool metal, letting her breathing settle.

"You ok?"

Abby was startled by the sound of Sarah's voice.

"What're you doing in here?" Abby asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Sarah." She growled.

She wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"I've been helping Connor try to piece the artefact back together." She explained.

Of course she had, Abby knew that.

"Have you seen him?"

"Connor? No. Look, Abby, me and the guys, well, we've been a bit worried about you - both of you."

"Worried? Why? There's nothing to worry about." She lied, faking a laugh.

"Abby."

"Honestly, everything's fine."

"Your lip?" Sarah questioned.

Abby brought her fingers up to her bottom lip, rubbing them over the swollen and broken skin gently. She hadn't even noticed, too wrapped up in Connor's wellbeing.

"It's nothing, did it kickboxing."

"And what about being late all the time? And Connor acting all weird and . . ."

"Connor's always weird." Abby interrupted.

"Not like this, last night he just sat in a corner, drinking himself stupid."

"So he had been drinking."

Sarah's eyes widened and she stepped closer.

"What about the bruises on you wrist Abby? You do them kickboxing too?"

Abby quickly covered her wrist with her other hand, she'd forgotten about that; she had noticed the purple bruises in the shape of finger marks, they'd started forming almost straight away, Connor had totally taken her by surprise with his strength.

"Did Connor do these thing to you?" Sarah whispered, sounding shocked.

Abby blinked several times, realising that she couldn't lie herself out of this one.

"It's not what you think, he needs help, something's wrong."

"But he hurt you."

"No!, Not like that, never, Connor would never . . ." Abby broke off, biting on her painful lip to hold back tears.

Sarah moved forward again, her arm going around Abby in an effort to comfort, but she pulled away.

"I have to find him Sarah." She said, and fled from the room.

Abby had sat in her car for hours, driving around to all the places Connor might be, but no luck. She finally had to give in when the rain began to pour down so fast that she could barely see through the windows.

She made a run for the flat, getting quite wet in the process, and fiddled with the keys, grateful for the small ledge which sheltered her from the storm. As she turned the keys in the lock, a loud crack of thunder bellowed from above, making her jump.

Entering the room and putting her bag down, she ran her fingers through her wet hair and then went to close the door. A figure was standing on the opposite side of the street and for a moment, Abby was scared at who might be stood staring at her flat in the pouring rain - all dressed in black and . . .

"Connor!" She called, suddenly realising who it was.

Abby ran to him, forgetting the rain and the fact that she had no coat.

"Connor." She said again as she reached him. "I've been so worried."

"Why?"

"Why?" She asked in confusion. "You just . . . Disappeared, no one knew where you were."

"I don't deserve your concern Abby, not after what happened." He said bitterly. "After . . . What I did."

He whispered the last bit, and even though the rain obscured his tears, she knew he was crying.

"What did you do that was so bad?" She asked, her voice loud to be heard above another crack of thunder.

She didn't know what it was from his past that had made him act this way, just take off and then stand here in the rain for God knows how long. She was shocked by his reply.

"What did I do? What did I do? I hurt you, I . . . I came into your room and . . . Attacked you!"

He grabbed his head with his hands, smacking his own forehead with his palm.

"What?" She asked incredulously.

Abby took a step forward and he took one back.

"Connor." She said, reaching out to him. "You think that you . . . " She swallowed hard. "You think that you . . . Raped me?"

That one word was whispered, a word she hated, that every woman had grown to fear and hate.

The rain seemed to fall harder, soaking them through, Abby's thin t-shirt clinging to her skin.

"No no no no, Connor, no!" She sobbed. "God no!"

Her heart was breaking for him, he'd been drunk, he thought he'd forced himself on her, oh God! She closed the distance between them, cupping his head with her hands.

"But you were so upset." He cried.

"Connor, what happened last night . . . It was different, it was new and it was . . . Good." She explained. "Right up until you freaked out and left me."

Connor gasped, choking on a sob.

"I never wanted to hurt you Abby."

"I know, I know."

She held him tight against her as the rain fell around them.

"When I realised what I'd done, or what I thought I'd done, I wanted to kill myself."

Abby clutched him tighter.

"Couldn't even do that right, too much of a coward."

She pulled away from him, just enough to look him in the eyes.

"No Connor, you would have been a coward if you had killed yourself. You're one of the bravest people I know."

Connor lent forward and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Abby."

"I know you do."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I love you too."

They stood there in the rain just holding each other for a while, until Abby noticed Connor's shivering.

"C'mon, we need to get inside, we'll end up with pneumonia."

He nodded, and hand in hand they made their way to the flat.

"Oh!" Abby suddenly stated as they neared the door.

"What is it?"

"I almost forgot, Connor . . ."

Abby fumbled around in her jeans pocket and pulled out the shiny ring which she had put on one of her silver chains - since his had snapped.

"I found it this morning, in the sink."

Connor's eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he took in the sight of it, dangling from Abby's dainty hand. His lips curled into a smile and Abby realised that it was the first genuine smile she had seem on his lips for weeks. Then his smile faded and he reached out, turning her hand over and inspecting the bruises which ran up her wrist.

"I did this?" He asked.

Abby nodded, and she thought that he was going to freak out again, but instead, he brought her hand up to his mouth, the ring still held there tightly, and began to kiss each bruise gently.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "And for this too." He added, running his fingers across her lip.

"Oh don't be sorry for that, I actually found that kinda a turn on."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm a tie me up and spank me kind of girl." She admitted. "Biting is good too."

He was doing the weird uncomfortable thing again, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves, Abby smiled and undid the chain, feeling his breathing quicken even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck to fasten the ring in place.

"There ya go, good as new." She said, kissing his cheek affectionately.

"Thank you Abbs."

He threw his arms around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around and she laughed.

"I think I should eat something." He stated suddenly, plonking her back down and holding his stomach.

"Right then," Abby ordered. "You go get a bath to warm yourself up and I'll make us something to eat."

Abby practically skipped to the kitchen, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her, but there was still something hanging over them, she had to get Connor to talk about his Father.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Ring, Chapter 6

Warnings: Adult themes, angst, language.

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is a shorter chapter, just a little taster for ya. Nothing much to worry about in this installment apart from a bit of angst. :-)

*******************************************************************************

Abby lay there in her bed, alone and unable to sleep. Connor had refused to sleep in the same bed as her saying that he didn't trust himself, that he was in a dark place. She had tried to reassure him, told him that she just wanted to be with him - hell, as far as she was concerned he could use her as his sex slave if that was what he wanted. Abby smiled at that thought but was glad that she hadn't mentioned it to Connor, probably wouldn't have taken it very well at the moment.

She sighed and turned, first onto her left side, then her right, covers off, covers back on. It was useless, she was just contemplating getting up and making herself a fruit tea when there was a knock at her bedroom door - a sharp contrast to his entrance the night before.

"Come in." She called softly.

The door opened slowly and Connor's head peered round it.

"Umm, hi."

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting up and switching the bedside lamp on.

"I just came to ask if you wanted anything."

Abby raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock.

"At quarter past one in the morning?"

"I woke you up, I'm sorry."

His head disappeared.

"Connor wait!"

The door opened more fully this time and Abby could see all of him now, white vest and his trademark huge patterned boxer shorts. She pulled back the quilt and patted the bed for him to join her.

"It's ok, you go back to sleep."

"You didn't wake me, I can't sleep either."

Connor smiled awkwardly and walked forward a little, stopping and then walking forward again, standing just short of her bed.

"I don't think I should."

"Why?"

"It's just, too soon, after . . ." He broke off. "I've spoilt everything."

She knew he was referring to last night, it seemed to have affected him far more than it had her, in a totally different way. To Abby it had just been a bit of wild rampant sex which, if she was being entirely honest, didn't last nearly long enough. But to Connor it was different, she doubted he could even remember the details, which would bother him on it's own but Connor was also generally a gentle soul. Abby imagined that he'd probably fantasised about their first time together quite a lot and that it involved romance and a date and hopefully, lots of foreplay.

"We can still have a first time." She said, smiling warmly. "Call the last one a practice run."

Connor sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to her, tracing the contours of her face with his fingertips.

"Maybe." He replied, sounding unconvinced.

"I love you Connor." It sounded like a plea.

He closed his eyes tight at her words, hand moving down to lace his fingers through hers.

"It's not fair to put you through this Abbs."

"I'm far too involved in your life for you to expect me to just sit on the side lines while you self-destruct."

"I'll be ok, I will, I just need time."

"And what about this time next year? And the year after that?"

"Abby, I . . . "

She moved forward on the bed, kissing him softly, tenderly, and he moaned his approval against her lips. This kiss wasn't about sex, or lust, it was about love and comfort and friendship.

"Tell me about your Dad Connor." She said, pulling away.

There was silence for a few moments, Connor opened his mouth a few times as though he was about to speak, then eventually, he did.

"He umm . . . He died, when I was twelve."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Ring, Chapter 7

Warnings: Adult themes, angst, mild language

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This chapter's a bit sad, poor Connor, I'm beginning to feel guilty for putting him through all this.

***********************************************************************

Abby sat and listened as Connor told her everything, herself feeling moved to tears at some points. He told her how his Dad had been diagnosed with Leukaemia when Connor was just ten years old, given only a short time to live.

Connor had found out just over a year after his Dad's diagnosis that he could have been a match for a bone marrow transplant but his Dad hadn't told him, hadn't wanted him to go through the pain.

"I went to my Mum and begged her to take me to have the test." Connor explained with a shaky voice. "But she told me that it was too late, that the cancer had spread."

Abby wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling Connor's heartbreak.

"That's not why." He whispered.

She looked up at him in confusion.

"That's not why I get like I do, I feel this way because . . . Because I hate myself."

"Connor why?"

"Because I was mad at him, so angry that he never told me I could help him."

She was shocked at how suddenly his tone had changed, like he was right there re-living it all.

"I wouldn't speak to him, couldn't go to see him in the hospital."

His voice cracked again and big tears rolled down his cheeks.

"And then he . . . He died and I never got to say goodbye." He sniffed.

Abby stifled a sob, feeling guilty for getting upset when she was supposed to be strong for him. She pulled him to her, feeling him shake as huge sobs racked his body.

"He died thinking I hated him." He cried.

"No, Connor your Dad knew you loved him."

"But I was so awful Abby I . . . "

"Listen!" She said, holding his head and looking him in the eye. "He knew you wanted to help, knew you'd asked your Mum if you could take the test, that's love Connor! And you know, he probably didn't want you to see him in the end anyway, when he was so ill."

He just looked at her, eyes wide and filled with moisture before leaning his forehead against hers.

"I never even went to the funeral." He said softly. "I felt so ashamed, I couldn't bring myself to . . . "

Abby pulled him down on the bed so that they were both laying on their sides, still holding him close. She whispered words of love and comfort to him until she felt his breathing even out as he finally fell asleep. She was sure that this was the first time he'd managed any sleep in days and so was very wary of disturbing him as she carefully rolled onto her back, resting Connor's head on her chest.

It felt good to lay with him like this and Abby felt her own eyes drift closed, her last thoughts before sleep claimed her being of Connor, she had to take him to say goodbye to his Father properly so that he could finally put that chapter of his life behind him.

The next morning Abby awoke just before her alarm, she reached out and turned it off before it woke Connor. At her movement she felt him pull her back towards him, spooning against her, strong arms wrapping around her waist. For a moment she thought she'd woken him, but he nestled up to her, sighing contentedly, his breathing still deep and even.

How was she going to get out of bed without disturbing him now?

Connor thrust his morning arousal against her in his sleep and Abby bit down on her lip to prevent a moan escaping. God what she wouldn't give to have him slip between her thighs, rub against her opening - shit - now she was horny.

Pulling Connor's hands apart carefully, she slid out of bed and decided that the shower would be her first port of call, using it to take care of a few things besides washing.

Feeling much better after a shower and a little - self help - she went to the phone, calling Danny to beg for a favour.

Connor finally surfaced two hours later, looking bleary eyed and rested and Abby offered him a warm smile which he returned as he went into the bathroom.

When he finally came out, he was all fresh smelling and dressed and she walked up to him, kissing his cheek.

"Mornin" He greeted, blushing furiously.

"Mornin"

"Shit!" He exclaimed, looking at the clock. "We're late for work!"

"It's ok, I've sorted it, we've got two days off."

He visibly relaxed, letting out a breath.

"How you feeling this morning?" Abby asked.

"Better, thanks to you."

As he said it, he reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze, and Abby's heart sped up a little.

"I umm, thought we could go see your Dad's grave today."

He pulled back, yanking his hand away, and although she had kind of expected the reaction, it still stung her a little.

"What? Why?"

"Just listen to me before you get all angry and start shouting at me again." Abby ordered, grabbing both his arms. "I think it will help if you go and say goodbye properly, we could take some flowers and . . ."

"I can't." He replied, turning his back to her. "I've never been able to face it, I just . . . Can't"

"I'll be with you." She said softly, touching his shoulder.

"No."

He moved out of her reach.

"Connor please." She begged. "If you can't do it for you then do it for me, for us, it hurts when you act this way."

He looked at her then, moving closer again.

"**Is** there an us?"

"Always."

He closed the gap between them, kissing her with such passion, she was sure she felt her toes curl. When he finally pulled away, all breathless and swollen lips and pink skin Abby knew that it really would be always.

"Ok." He said. "For you, I'll do it for you."

Abby let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Connor nodded.

"I'll make breakfast Abbs, it's ok, you've done enough over the last few days, it's time I looked after you for a change."

Abby smiled and nodded her approval, going to sit back at the table and read the paper. She wanted him to look after her all right, but breakfast wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, she felt like a teenager again, all hot under the collar all the time, but that kiss had been pretty damn fantastic.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Ring, Chapter 8

Warnings: Angst, adult themes, mild language

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's character's belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Well this chapter is a much more light hearted than the rest, with lots of Connor/Abby banter, it's also got a lot more dialogue in it compared to the other chapters.

********************************************************************

"You do know Blackburn is a three hour drive." Connor said as they climbed into the mini.

"Yes Connor, you may have mentioned that once or twice." Abby replied sarcastically.

He had actually mentioned it six times, not that she was counting of course.

"Mum would be pleased I was going." He said quietly.

"Why don't we call in on her while we're up there?"

Connor turned to her wearing a surprised expression.

"You'd meet my Mum?"

"No, I'll wait in the car while you have afternoon tea."

His face fell and she hit his arm gently.

"I'm kidding you pillock, of course I'll meet your Mum."

Connor gave her one of his cheesy grins, the ones that showed off his cute little dimples and had made her fall for him.

"It'll like, make her day Abby, really it will."

She smiled back and started the engine, messing with the radio until she found some music that was to her liking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive? I mean, I know the way and that."

"Connor, you're sat right next to me, I think I can follow your directions. Despite your lack of map reading skills I reckon even you can find your way home."

"All the more reason I should drive."

"My car, my rules."

He put his hands up in surrender and Abby put the car into first and pulled out and off into the flow of traffic.

After two hours of silence, Abby risked a glance in Connor's direction to see that he'd fallen asleep again, poor bloke must really be exhausted, but she needed to wake him up, she was fast approaching the point where she'd need his help.

"Connor." She called to him.

No response.

"Wake up sleepy head."

He moved slightly, made a snorting sound, but still didn't wake up.

"Connor, I'm naked and I'm waiting for you." She said loudly.

"What?" He asked, stirring from sleep and peering at her.

"Time to wake up, I need you to give me directions to your Mum's house."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

He sat up and stretched.

"I was sure you'd said something about being naked." He added, yawning.

Abby grinned.

"Can be if you want." She offered.

Connor blushed right up to his ears and cleared his throat several times.

"M . m . maybe the M65's not the best place to umm , , , take your umm clothes off.." He stuttered.

"Kidding Connor!"

When was he going to get the concept of sarcasm?

"Right, sorry."

Eventually they pulled up outside Connor's childhood home, a largish semi with bay windows on a quiet suburban street, Abby couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy, her house had been nowhere near as grand.

"Wow, it really has been too long since I've been back here."

"When **was **the last time you visited your Mum?"

"The Christmas before last."

"Connor!" Abby admonished.

"What? You never visit your parents." He reminded her.

"That's different, me and my Mum don't actually like each other."

"I send her a card on her birthday."

"Woohoo, lucky her."

Connor went up and knocked on the door while Abby got her bag and locked the car. As she walked up the path, the door opened and a middle-aged woman answered, immediately throwing her arms round Connor.

"Oh Connor, my baby!" She cried. "What a lovely surprise!"

She pulled back to take a good look at him and Abby could see where Connor got his smile from, and his eyes. Her hair however was a chestnut brown, stray grey hairs showing through and pulled back into a neat bun. She looked typically Mumsy; just how Abby had pictured her. The kind of Mum that picks you up from school and bakes cakes and probably idolises Connor - all the things her mother never was.

"And who's this?" She asked, still smiling.

"This is Abby Mum."

"The girl you work with?"

Connor nodded.

"Abby Maitland Mrs Temple." Abby said, introducing herself. "Connor's girlfriend."

Abby went to shake her hand, but found herself enveloped in a hug instead.

"Oh how wonderful!" She gushed. "And please, call me Cathy."

When she pulled away from Abby, she had tears in her eyes, which she wiped away quickly. Obviously where Connor got his sensitivity from too.

"It's nice to meet you Cathy."

"And you Abby, please, come in, we can't be standing out in the street all day now can we?"

Abby turned to Connor as they went into the house only to see that he too had tears in his eyes, she looked at him in concern but he just smiled at her with a dreamy look in him eyes.

"Sit down you two, I'll make us some tea, you like tea Abby?"

"Love it! Milk, no sugar thank you."

She was thirsty after the long drive.

"And I know how my Connor likes it." She said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Abby felt Connor's eyes on her, she turned to face him, he was still wearing the same goofy expression.

"Connor!" She whispered, clicking her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmmm."

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're my girlfriend."

"Yeah, so?"

Ah! She'd introduced herself to his Mum as his girlfriend, that's what had turned his brains to mush.

"I kinda thought it was obvious that we were a couple Connor, what with the kissing and the . . . Other stuff."

"Yeah, I guess, It just sounds good doesn't it? Girlfriend."

Abby shook her head and chuckled, leaning in and kissing him affectionately.

"Oh just look at the two of you!" Connor's Mum cooed. "So cute together."

They pulled apart instantly, Connor looking decidedly guilty which Abby thought was incredibly sweet.

Cathy handed them their tea and sat in a chair opposite them.

"I can't believe how much you've filled out Connor, my gangly boy's really turned into a man."

Oh he was definitely a man, Abby could vouch for that.

"Mum! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh nonsense lad, I'm paying you a complement, I'm sure Abby agrees don't you Abby."

Abby looked at Connor and grinned. He gave her a pleading look.

"Oh yes, he's definitely filled out."

Connor looked at her in horror, but his Mum seemed to miss the double entendre and carried on asking questions about what Connor had been up to lately, of course, he had to lie somewhat.

After another two cups of tea, some cake and a lot of catching up, Abby touched Connor's leg gently.

"We should go, before it starts to get dark. " She said softly.

"Oh really? But you only just got here, you could stay the night." Cathy offered.

"We haven't brought any spare clothes Mum." Connor said. "And we've got pets to feed."

She looked disappointed.

"We could stay." Abby suggested. "Another day wearing the same clothes won't hurt, and I can get Sarah or Danny to feed Rex and the others."

Connor's Mum looked happy, and Connor smiled too, he'd obviously missed his Mum more than he realised.

"Mum, we're umm, we're going to the cemetery."

"You're going to visit your Father?"

He nodded sombrely.

"Oh Sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah, well, I'm just gonna nip to the loo, you know, all that tea . . ."

He wandered off in the direction of the toilet leaving Abby standing with Cathy in the living room.

"You're responsible for this?" Cathy asked.

For a moment Abby was worried she had done something wrong, that Cathy thought that Connor shouldn't go to the grave and she got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I convinced him to visit the grave yeah. I think it's important, I think he should say goodbye."

Abby suddenly found herself enveloped in Cathy's arms once more.

"Thank you." She whispered.

When she pulled back she was crying, and Abby felt her own eyes sting with tears.

"I love him Mrs Temple, I just want to see him happy."

"And I can see that the two of you will be very happy together. The way he looks at you - he obviously thinks the world of you."

Abby smiled and looked at her hands, picking at her nail varnish.

"He used to be such a happy go lucky boy you know, lots of friends, out playing football."

Abby raised an eyebrow, she couldn't imagine Connor playing **any** kind of sport.

"After his Father . . . He stopped going out, shut himself in his room with his computer games, started talking about UFO's and conspiracies and what not."

"You know, if it hadn't been for his computer genius, I doubt we would have ever met." Abby said softly.

"Funny how things work out in the end." Cathy said smiling.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Connor asked from the doorway.

"No, no." Abby replied.

"Come on then Abbs, you got the flowers?"

"There in the car, I'll go get them."

"You coming Mum?"

"You sure you want me there?"

Connor nodded and together they all left the house for the local cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Ring, Chapter 9

Warnings: Angst, adult themes

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: My plans for this chapter changed slightly, it was going to be longer but I realised that this part had to be from Connor's point of view, so this is all Connor and the next chapt will be back to the original format. Thanks to the people who are taking the time to read this fic.

****************************************************************************

It had started to rain as they got to the cemetery - typical. Luckily it wasn't a torrential downpour, so they wouldn't get too soaked. Connor froze at the gates, feeling a lump rise in his throat, he closed his eyes, he really didn't think he could go through with this. Then there was Abby standing by his side, placing her hand in his and squeezing gently and he knew he could do it, could do anything so long as she was right there with him.

"You ok?" She asked softly, her other hand moving up to stroke his hair affectionately.

He felt immediately comforted by her touch.

"Yeah."

His voice was hoarse, sounding so unlike him.

"Come on then sweetheart." His Mum cooed from his other side, liking her arm around his free one.

They walked through the gates, past rows of gravestones and Connor found himself wondering why it always seemed so much colder in graveyards, he shivered and huddled closer to Abby.

Suddenly they stopped.

"It's just there." His Mum said, pointing to a grave about three metres away. "I'll go fill the pot with water."

Once they were alone, Connor turned to Abby, his stomach churning; she must have been able to sense his unease.

"It's ok." She soothed, cupping his cheek with her hand.

He leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, everything always felt so much better when she was there, the sun shone brighter, his pain lessened, he wished sometimes he could cling to her and never let go. Leaning forward, he kissed her nose, then her forehead and he felt rather then heard her sigh.

"What do I do?" He asked forlornly.

Abby ran her hands across his shoulders and down his arms, holding both hands. When she spoke, Connor felt her breath wash over him.

"Just, talk to him, tell him how you feel, tell him . . . Goodbye."

He took a shuddering breath and nodded, leaving Abby behind him as he moved towards his Dad's final resting place. When he reached it, he bent down, tracing the etched words on the stone with his fingers.

_George Wilfred Temple_

_Beloved Husband and Father_

_1957 - 1995_

_Sleep well my love_

"Hi Dad." He whispered, wiping a single tear from his cheek. "I umm, apparently I'm supposed to talk to you, don't even know if you can hear me but . . ."

He blew out a breath, trying desperately not to fall to pieces, he needed to tell him how he felt.

"I . . . I'm really sorry Dad, for everything, for the arguing, for being mad and for not . . . Not coming to see you. But mostly I'm just so sorry that I never got the chance to save you, could've done it you know, pain would have been worth it."

His tears were flowing freely now as he gripped onto the gravestone for balance.

"Gone and got myself a girlfriend, a proper one this time - Abby - you'd like her, she's gorgeous."

He laughed then at the ridiculousness of telling a piece of granite he had a girlfriend, then winced as his legs started to cramp up from being in an uncomfortable position too long.

"Well, just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry - for everything. Goodbye Dad, love you, I'll never forget you."

Connor stood, stroked the top of the stone and then wiped his face with his hands. He felt delicate hands grip his shoulders and he turned, pulling Abby into a tight embrace, head resting on her shoulder and face pressed against her neck.

They stood like that for a while, while his Mum busied herself replacing the flowers and cleaning the headstone. Finally, her voice brought him from wherever it was he had been.

"Come on love." She said softly. "Lets go home and have something to eat."

He reluctantly pulled away from Abby, placing a brief kiss on her lips and then turned to his Mum, offering a weak smile.

"Yeah, ok Mum."

Abby got something out of her pocket and lent down, placing it next to the flowers. It was one of those silly blue rosette things you can by from the card shops saying 'Worlds best Dad'.

Connor looked at her quizzically, his mouth beginning to curl into a smile.

"It was Father's Day last weekend wasn't it?" She explained. "I figured that was why you get all weird and moody every year at the same time."

He pulled her against him again, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, this time not caring if his Mother was there because Abby was the most wonderful woman he had ever met - besides his Mum of course - and he needed to show her just how much what she had done had meant to him.

When they broke apart she looked startled by his reaction, but grinned.

"Love you." He said, grinning back.

"Love you too."

"Come on you too love birds, time to go."

Connor remembered where he was and felt his cheeks heat up with the embarrassment. Abby took his hand again and they left the graveyard behind them, Connor clutching the small silver ring which hung around his neck and feeling, for the first time in a long time - free.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Ring, Chapter 10

Warnings: Adult themes, smut, language

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Ok, so this is a mammoth chapter compared to the others and is basically just smut with a bit of filler lol, had to be done. ;-) Please don't read if you are offended by such things.

**************************************************************************

Abby had noticed during dinner that Connor seemed lighter, smiled more and kept squeezing her leg under the table which was driving her bloody insane. No sex for over a year and she hadn't even given it a second thought, one night with Connor and it was suddenly **all** she could think about, especially now that she thought he was going to be ok.

His Mum was in the kitchen washing the dishes, insisting that she needed no help and that they could have some **alone **time whilst she cleaned up. Connor was just sitting there grinning at her like a complete idiot.

"What?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say, you know, that I really appreciate everything."

"Conn, you said that already."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She said, her voice softening. "I did what I did because I care about you."

"I know, not sure why."

"Because you're my friend, because you make me laugh, because you're a genius. I even love the way you annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

He smiled and looked down at the table, fiddling with the placemat. She reached out and touched his leg, mirroring his earlier gesture and she saw him swallow hard. They leaned forward slightly, mouths mere inches from one another.

"All done" Cathy said as she walked into the room.

They shot apart, both smiling sweetly at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, no, don't be silly Cathy." Abby replied, standing. "Actually, I was going to ask if you'd mind me taking a shower? Been a long day."

"Of course not dear, let me show you to the bathroom and get you a towel."

"Thanks."

They disappeared up the stairs, Connor mumbling something about watching the telly.

*****************************

The house couldn't be more different from their flat; filled with antique furniture and dark wood with patterned carpets and fully lined and rather grand looking curtains at every window.

"You have a beautiful home." Abby complimented.

"Thank you." Cathy replied graciously as they approached a door at the top of the stairs. "This is Connor's bedroom where you'll be staying tonight, it's more or less the same as he left it - tidier of course."

"Of course." Abby agreed.

One thing Connor was **not** was tidy, she was always picking up after him.

"Had to take the posters down too, just couldn't bear having posters of half naked women on my walls."

Abby stifled a giggle at that, Cathy left, returning seconds later with a warm towel.

His bedroom was painted pale blue, with a dark blue carpet, there was a rather small looking bed, bigger than a single but not quite a double.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, bathroom is straight across the landing, give me a shout if you need anything."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll be fine."

Once Cathy had left, Abby took the opportunity to have a look around, going to a small bookshelf filled with books on alien abduction and the paranormal amongst other things. One shelf was filled with tiny models of what she guessed to be Star Wars characters.

What really made Abby laugh though was the lamp in the shape of a dinosaur on his bedside table, such a typically Connor thing to have.

Once she'd had a good nose around, she closed the curtains and undressed, wrapping the towel around her body and making her way to the bathroom.

**************************

Abby had enjoyed her shower far too much, standing under the water and enjoying the power of the spray on her aching muscles, her shower was nowhere near as wonderful, the hot water would run out after five minutes meaning you had to be quick or freeze.

Eventually, she got out, dried herself off and went back to Connor's old room. He was in there sat at the desk and leafing through some of his old books.

"Oh, hi." She greeted.

"Hi, sorry, Mum's a firm believer in beauty sleep so she's gone to bed."

"What you apologising for?"

She walked towards the bed, picking her phone up to check if she had any messages, she didn't.

"Dunno." He shrugged. "There's a t-shirt on the bed for you to wear, one of my old ones I left here when I went to Uni."

She went over to where he was sat and swivelled his chair round, sitting astride him.

"What . . . What ya doin?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm gonna give my bloke a kiss, that ok with you?"

Connor tried to speak, but no sound came out so he just nodded.

Abby placed her lips against his, tentatively at first, but soon their passion overtook them and the kisses became more desperate. She moved her hand down to his trousers, undoing first the button and then the zip and quickly and expertly freed him from the confines of his pants.

At the feel of Abby's hands on him for the first time, Connor moaned, pulling his lips away from her mouth and moving instead to her neck.

"Connor!" She whispered.

She began to move her hand slowly, applying gentle pressure and he bit her neck softly before soothing it with a kiss. Then she shifted, positioning herself over him, ready for him, wanting him but he stopped her, putting his hand over hers and stilling her movements,

"No." He said.

Abby looked at him in confusion, brow furrowing into a frown.

"No?"

"Not now, not here." He explained.

He was breathing deeply through his mouth, trying to calm himself, it had taken an incredible amount of self-control to stop her and her hand was still **there, **holding him.

"Fine." She ground out.

She got up and walked away, trying desperately not to feel annoyed with him.

"Sorry Abbs," He whined. "I just want it to be perfect and **here** isn't."

"Whatever Connor, I'll just be over here on the bed . . . **masturbating**"

She'd said it angrily and with sarcasm, but that was lost on Connor, the only thing he could focus on was the idea of her touching herself, in his bed, while he was in the room. Abby dropped the towel, letting it pool around her feet and went to grab the t-shirt to put on.

Connor came up behind her and she suddenly felt strong arms around her, one across her breasts, squeezing one soft mound gently with his large palm and the other travelling south, slipping easily into her wetness and moving oh so gently in and out.

"Oh!" She exclaimed.

He had startled her, taken her by surprise in the best possible way.

"Ssssh, got to be quiet Abbs." He whispered against her ear.

She bit down hard on her lip, when she came it was going to be hard and she seriously hoped that she was capable of being quiet.

He had started with one finger, testing, probing, exploring, but now he added a second, almost lifting her feet off the ground as he thrust into her.

"Connor!" She moaned softly.

Connor increased his pace, fingers moving quickly to bring her to release, no doubt he feared them being discovered. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she let out a little yelp, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of control.

"Want you." She whispered.

"God I want you too Abby, so much." He kissed her shoulder. "When we get home I promise we'll do it in every room of the flat, on every surface."

She felt herself get wetter at the thought, if that was even possible. He rolled her nipple between his fingertips and she leaned back against his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat.

Connor began to move against her, pressing his jean clad hardness against the bare skin of her backside, the sensation adding to her arousal.

"Hmmmmm, oh Connor I'm close, so close."

He pinched her clit hard and she let out another yelp, quieter than the last time.

"Connor I can't . . . I don't think I . . . can be quiet."

His hand moved from her breast to clamp over her mouth and it was just . . . Oh! that was what finally pushed her over the edge, her screams and moans muffled against Connor's hand.

"Oh Abby, you have no idea how hot that was."

Abby reached up and pulled his hand away.

"I think I do." She replied, panting.

She turned in his arms, putting hers around his neck and clinging to him, letting him support her weight as she kissed him lazily.

"Let me do something for you."

She could feel his hard-on digging into her belly, he'd not bothered to fasten his jeans back up, so she let her hand drift down, cupping him through the fabric of his boxers.

"Tell me what you want."

He looked at her for long moments, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I . . . I want to . . . come in your mouth."

He rushed the last part, like he was afraid of saying it out loud, like it was dirty or something to be ashamed of, or maybe he just thought she'd give him a slap.

Abby smiled, a wicked gleam in her eye and pushed him back onto the bed, falling to her knees and briefly remembering the last time they were in this position. But things were different now and she pushed those thoughts from her mind as she freed him from his boxers once more and moved forward, first tasting him by running her tongue up his hard length and then enveloping him with her whole mouth, taking him all in until she felt him hit the back of her throat.

"Ohhhhhhh shiiiiit!" He gasped.

Feeling pleased with herself at his reaction - she had always prided herself in her fellatio skills - she moved all the way to the top, sucking on the tip and tasting his pre-cum, before travelling back down, feeling him jerk forward.

Her eyes drifted to his as she continued her mission to bring him release, he was watching her closely, lips pursed together. She hummed and his eyes screwed shut at the sensation.

"Fuck!" He cursed softly. "Shit, fuck . . . Oh God!"

Abby found herself surprisingly turned on by his bad language, she'd never heard Connor swear before, and used in this context it was seriously hot.

She let her lips slide off him, replacing her mouth with her hand, the moisture there making it slide up and down his shaft with ease.

"Shhhh, got to be quiet Connor." She admonished, repeating his earlier words.

"Wish . . . I . . . could last . . . Longer." He breathed. "Feels . . . so . . . good!"

"Don't worry," She purred. "I'll do it again later if you want."

He groaned.

Abby put her mouth around him once more, firmer this time, faster too, up and down, her hand gripping the base of his dick while she swirled her tongue around the tip. Her other hand went to cup his balls, feeling them tighten at her touch.. He jerked off the bed, pushing himself further into the back of her throat and she fought her gag reflex.

Connor grabbed her shoulders, fingers digging in hard, she looked up at him again and he pulled away, muttering a breathless;

"Sorry."

She moved her hand and placed it over his, fingers lacing together and he watched her, watching him, sucking him, licking him. He had thought this the stuff of his fantasies, Abby's mouth and hand around his dick, tongue flicking out to taste him, eyes huge and seemingly . . . Wanting - wanting him, wanting **this**.

He made an incredibly arousing sound, and God, Abby swore she would never tire of hearing it and then she felt it, the hot rush of his come, shooting into her mouth and she swallowed greedily.

"Ohhhhh Abby!"

He shuddered and she kept her mouth on him a few minutes more, soothing him, calming him before pushing herself up, her knees cracking.

Connor pulled her against him, down onto his lap, kissing her with passion, tasting himself on her lips and groaning into her mouth.

"Good?" She asked.

"Brilliant." He grinned, looking dopey.

Abby smiled at him, pleased with herself. She stroked his damp face and then noticed his gaze fall to her naked breasts, he looked back up, apologetic.

"Sorry."

He'd been saying that a lot lately

"You're allowed to look Connor." She reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I am aren't I."

He went back to ogling her and she batted his arm before kissing him again. She was still naked and he was **still** hard and she could feel him, so close to where she wanted him, it wouldn't take much, just to slide forward and . . . She didn't think he'd protest this time, not with the way he'd just kissed her, but he wanted them to do it right, had some romantic idea in his head. She pulled back, standing up and smirking at his little moan of protest at her leaving him.

"I'd better get some clothes on before we get too carried away."

"Suppose so." Connor replied reluctantly.

Abby pulled the t-shirt over her head, a huge black one with the words 'Trust No one' printed on the front which reached her mid-thigh. Then she put her knickers on, deciding that if they had to sleep in that tiny bed together, she needed some kind of barrier between them, no matter how flimsy, otherwise he'd probably wake in the night to her riding him like a pony.

While Abby was putting clothes **on **Connor was taking them off, folding his jeans and t-shirt and placing them on the chair. She turned and watched him, suppressing a chuckle at the sight of his tented boxer shorts.

When he'd finished, his gaze met hers and, noticing her grin, he looked down at his hard-on, blushing furiously.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Connor." She said. "Some men pay a fortune for Viagra to stay up that long."

He grinned then, cheeks still flame red.

"I'm almost always hard when I'm with you." He admitted. "Gets a bit embarrassing sometimes, there's been loads of times I've been sure you've noticed."

Oh God, why **hadn't** she noticed, the idea of him being hard for her, wanting her all this time made her want him now all over again. She reached her hands out to him and he walked over.

"Take them off." She ordered.

"What? . . . But . . . "

"You want me to suck you off again don't you?"

He nodded, smiling shyly at her.

"Then take them off, this time I'm going to be more . . . thorough."

Connor whipped off the offending piece of material in record time, flinging it behind him and together, they lay on the bed..


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Ring Chapter 11

Warnings: Adult themes, angst, smut - ish

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: I was a bit cruel to them both in this chapter hehe. I've got some more angst in the works for the next one and it will probably be a longer one too. Hope you are all still enjoying the fic, your comments keeping me writing.

**********************************************************************

Cathy had been reluctant to let go of her son the next day as they'd said their goodbyes, making Connor promise to visit her soon and saying how she expected an invite to their wedding. That statement made Connor cough several times, Abby grinning as she patted his back.

"We've only just started going out Mum, I'm only twenty six." He'd explained.

"Oh nonsense, when I was your age I was married with a child."

That had made them **both **uncomfortable, they liked the idea of kids, they really did, but their lives were so complicated at the moment. In truth, they probably always would be.

The journey home from Connor's Mum's was uneventful, Abby had even let him drive, they chatted about his Dad, some of the things Connor remembered from his childhood and managed to steal a few kisses when they took a break at a service station.

When they finally arrived home, stepping out of the car into yet another rainy day, it was already after four in the afternoon. After locking the car, Connor grabbed her hand and together they ran to the flat.

As Abby got out her keys and went to unlock the door, she felt Connor's warm breath blow across her neck as he moved in to kiss it and she let go of the keys, hearing them hit the floor with a ping. She moaned as she felt his hand travel under her t-shirt, fingers dancing across her stomach before venturing further, teasing a nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

"Connor." It sounded more like a moan than as she'd intended. "Someone might see."

"Don't care." He breathed against her ear.

Then he moved, travelling down the length of her body, caressing her all the way. He picked up the keys, standing again and placed them in her hand.

"Hurry up." He whispered.

It almost sounded like a plea.

"You weren't kidding when you said as **soon** as we get home were you?" She asked, struggling with shaky hands to get the key in the lock.

"Nope." He replied, his hand covering hers to steady it.

And finally the door opened! Abby turned, throwing her arms around him and they kissed passionately, breaking apart reluctantly as they navigated the stairs only to lock lips again at the top. Connor's hands gripped the bottom of her t-shirt, ready to take it off as his teeth nipped at her lips, tongue tasting hers.

The sound of someone clearing their throat rather loudly had them breaking apart instantly, smoothing at their clothing, Connor pulling his t-shirt down as far as it would go to cover his obvious arousal.

"Sarah!" Abby stated with surprise. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"So I see." Sarah replied, suppressing a grin.

"We were just um . . . " Connor began.

"Yeah, I can see what you were doing thanks Connor, don't need the details."

And she couldn't prevent the snort that escaped her mouth this time, taking in their dishevelled appearance, hair mussed, clothes askew, faces flushed and Connor moving to stand behind Abby, no doubt trying to hide his 'enthusiasm' for her.

"Oi! Not funny." Abby admonished.

"No, it's not." Connor agreed, sounding like a wounded puppy.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure what time you'd be home so I popped round to feed the little guys."

"Well, thanks for looking after them anyway." Abby said as Sarah moved to the door.

"Anytime, and I'm glad to see you two have sorted yourselves out, you look well rested."

Abby smiled thin lipped at Sarah and went with her to the door to see her out. When she returned, Connor had gone into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"What was she talking about?" He called.

Abby grimaced, he wasn't going to like this, Connor obviously liked to keep certain things private and he probably thought that nobody knew about how he'd been feeling recently but Abby.

"What you mean?" She asked innocently.

He came back into the room.

"She said she was glad we'd sorted ourselves out. What was she on about?"

"The guys, they were worried."

"Why?"

"Because you were acting all morose and I was . . . Well, I was running around looking for you all the time and Sarah saw my um . . . "

She stopped then, wishing she'd missed out the last part..

"Your what?"

It was whispered, like he kind of knew the answer already but was afraid of it.

"She saw my lip . . . And the bruise on my arm and she thought, well, she was right in a way but she thought . . ."

"She thinks I'm an abusive boyfriend!"

She didn't think he was angry, he didn't sound angry, but there was that edge of despair to his voice again and it broke her heart.

"No! I'm sure she doesn't think that Connor, not now, I told her she was wrong, that you hadn't meant to hurt me."

She moved forward, standing close to him and sighed with relief when he pulled her into a hug.

"What if I do it again?" He asked, sounding fearful.

"You won't, besides, if you do I'll just beat the shit out of you, lets face it, I could win you in a fight any day."

She felt him shake against her then as he chuckled.

"Yeah, probably right." He agreed.

She moved back and kissed him, short open-mouthed kisses meant for comfort, but he pulled her to him, walking them backwards till her legs hit the table with a bump. Connor lifted her, sitting her on the table and standing between her parted thighs, stopping to stroke her face gently before moving back in to kiss her again. He pulled at her t-shirt, this time managing to remove it successfully and she returned the favour, both gasping at the sensation of their bare chests pressed together.

It was at that moment that Abby's anomaly detector sprang to life, clicking and beeping and they both groaned in frustration.

"Ignore it." Abby breathed against his lips. "It's our day off."

They started kissing again, frantic now, desperate to finish what they'd started.

Connor's mobile rang.

"Not answering." He said between kisses.

Abby's mobile rang

"Arrrgh!" She growled.

She reached across the table and picked it up.

"Abby." She answered curtly.

Connor went to work on her neck and shoulders, nibbling and licking, distracting her from her phone conversation.

"But you promised we could have a couple of days." She whined.

Connor stopped his ministrations, feeling the disappointment seep into him.

"Ok, we'll be there in ten."

She flipped the lid of her phone down and sighed.

"We've got to go haven't we?" Connor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yep."

"it's **so **not fair!"

"We'll just have to finish this later."

"You are joking aren't ya? If I have to wait much longer my balls are gonna explode!"

She pushed herself off the table and found her shirt, pulling it back over her head.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Connor!" She chastised, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "They need you to fix the locking mechanism, something's gone wrong, I'm sure working on that will calm you down."

She wasn't about to admit to him that she herself had contemplated **just** how long a quickie would last and if they'd have time.

They threw on their jackets, grabbed their phone's and went off to the Arc.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Ring, Chapter12

Warnings: Adult themes, angst, language, violence

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This chapter has some major, major angst and the Connor whumping may upset some readers - I apologise in advance and smile nicely.

*************************************************************************

When Abby and Connor got to the Arc, the place was buzzing with activity. An anomaly had opened in a nearby warehouse and apparently some unknown creatures had come through. Abby was sent straight to the site to join the rest of the team while Connor took a look at the locking device.

As it turned out, some idiot had spilt coffee over it and after taking out one of the circuit boards and replacing it, it was good to go. Connor loaded his precious cargo onto the back of a 4x4 and sped off to join the others, the quicker they got the creatures back to there own time and locked the anomaly, the better.

At the anomaly site, all hell was breaking lose. The warehouse doors had been kept closed, but from all the crashing and banging coming from inside, something seriously wanted out. There were huge dents in the metal walls of the building, Connor guessed they were made by some kind of horned creature.

Just at that moment, Becker ran by, followed closely by Danny.

"Ones escaped!" Becker shouted as he passed Connor. "Get the ALD ready, the Anomaly's inside."

Connor lifted the device from the back of the truck and carried it to the door, slipping inside and closing it behind him. He was greeted by the sight of the anomaly, flickering and glowing at the far side of the room and no matter how many times he saw it, it always awed him.

"Connor."

He heard Abby's whispered voice from the other side of the room and looked up to see her stood in the corner with Sarah. Two huge animals with horns on their noses stood in the centre on the room, one seemed to be bleeding from the base of its horn, probably from all the thrashing around.

"You ok?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, just . . . Move slowly, they're angry."

He nodded, staying close to the wall as he made his way round.

"What are they?" Sarah asked when he reached them.

"Look a bit like Triceratops." Abby said.

Connor examined them closely, taking in their size, horned nose, large frill covered in tiny horns at the top of its head.

"Looks to be a Centrosaurus." He said. "Herbivores, so they don't want to eat us." He reassured.

"Yeah? Well they want to **hurt** us." Abby replied. "I think they're a bit pissed off at being trapped in a large metal box."

"Hmmm, I could see why they would be." He said, forcing a smile.

"We have to get them back through the anomaly before it closes." Abby stated.

Connor put the locking device down and started fiddling with it, aiming it towards the centre of the anomaly.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Sarah picked up a mug from a nearby desk and threw it in the direction of the dinosaurs, it hit one on the rump and then fell to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. The Centrosaurus made a terrible sound and turned towards them, Abby and Connor glared at Sarah.

"What? You said we needed a plan."

"Maybe we should have talked it through first." Connor replied, sounding worried as the creature prepared to charge.

"I thought it would scare them and make them run away." Sarah explained, looking scared.

"We need to lead it away from the locking device." Abby said.

They scattered, running into different directions and for a moment, the Centrosaurus paused, as if trying to decide who to chase. The other animal began to stir too, but headed in the direction it had come from, disappearing back through the anomaly.

"That's one down." Abby called.

At hearing her shout, the angry Centrosaurus shook it's head and charged towards her, head dropping down low as it drew near. Just as it was about to hit her, she jumped into the air, it's horn missing her by inches but its head managing to knock her to the floor head first with a thump.

Sarah screamed.

"Abby!" Connor gasped.

Abby pushed herself up to a seated position, wincing as a pain shot through her wrist and then her head.

"I'm ok." She replied groggily.

She turned and saw the creature coming round for another run, she tried to get up, but she'd hit her head pretty hard and the dizziness wouldn't allow her to stand. She sat there, resigned to her fate, this was it, she closed her eyes.

"OVER HERE!" Connor practically screamed from the other side of the room.

His voice was filled with desperation, he **had **to save Abby.

"HERE! COME AND GET ME!"

He knocked over boxes and stamped his feet, the creature stopped and turned, forgetting Abby and going for Connor instead.

"Connor no!" Abby called.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards the anomaly, but the creature was gaining on him faster than he had anticipated. He found himself trapped in a corner, darting from left to right to try and confuse it, but it charged, running towards him and impaling him on its horn until he hit the wall.

"Nooooooo!" Abby screamed, finally managing to pick herself from the floor.

She ran towards him but Sarah grabbed her.

"Abby no, it's too dangerous."

"Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!!!"

Abby thrashed against Sarah, ignoring the pain it caused her.

The Centrosaurus pulled back and Connor slumped to the floor leaving a trail of blood down the wall, his face pale and his eyes wide with shock. It turned back towards the girls, Sarah froze with terror, but Abby just felt empty, all she could see was Connor.

Just as it reached them, a shot rang out and then another and it stood still for a moment before slumping to the ground, making everything shake around them. Seconds later, the anomaly dimmed before closing, sending the room into partial darkness.

Danny flicked the lights on as Abby pulled free from a shocked Sarah and ran to Connor, he was surrounded by a pool of blood. She knelt by his side, stroking his clammy face.

"Connor" She sobbed.

"Hey." He replied weakly.

She lifted his top to see a largish circular wound on his stomach, just below his left ribs. It oozed blood and Abby took off her jacket, pressing it firmly to the area making him wince.

"Oh God!" She gasped, feeling the blood soak through almost immediately.

"I'll be ok." He soothed. "Just a flesh wound."

How could he joke at a time like this.

Abby felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Becker.

"An ambulance is on it's way." He informed her, kneeling beside her to assess Connor's injury.

Connor reached a shaky hand to Abby and she held onto it.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"No Connor! You're not going to die do you hear me? I won't let you."

Becker got his first aid kit from his pack, pulling out a needle and a small bottle.

"I'm just going to give you something for the pain Connor, alright?"

"It doesn't hurt." He replied. "I can't feel any pain."

Abby gave Becker a worried look.

"He's going into shock." He explained.

He didn't want to mention that the fact that he felt no pain was probably a very bad sign. He took over from her, applying pressure to the wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding and she moved up Connor's body, still clinging to his hand.

"Stay with me Conn." She begged. "Keep talking."

"I don't think I can Abbs . . . I" He broke off to cough, blood escaping his lips.

Abby's devastation was complete, she **knew **that wasn't a good sign.

"Please Connor please! I can't lose you, I love you!"

He smiled weakly at her, fighting the darkness that threatened to consume him. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, minutes seeming to last hours.

"Where's the fucking ambulance?!!" Abby demanded.

"It's coming Abby, they're on their way." Becker soothed.

Blood was everywhere, it stained Connor's cheek, it stained her hands and clothes, it covered Becker's now too.

"Abby . . . Abby, my ring . . . " Connor gasped. "I want . . . You to have it . . . I want . . . You . . . "

"No! No Connor, you'll be wearing it because you're going to be fine, you'll see." She cried.

Connor shook his head.

"I don't think I am sweetheart . . . I think I . . . I mean . . . I don't think that I can . . . "

He trailed off, eyes rolling into the back of his head as sirens wailed in the distance.

"**CONNOR!**" She shouted at him, slapping his face gently. "Come on babes, stay with me."

He licked his dry blood stained lips, his eyes opening again.

"So cold." He said, teeth chattering.

"I'll keep you warm." She whispered, laying her head gently on his chest.

The paramedics finally burst in, rushing towards Connor and swinging into action. The fact that there was a large prehistoric creature laying dead in the centre of the room going seemingly unnoticed. Abby was pulled away while they worked and she clung to Becker, herself slipping into shock.

They strapped Connor to a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance, the rest of the team following behind them in a shocked silence. As they lifted him into the back of the vehicle, they heard him call out softly.

"Abby."

She let go of Becker and rushed over, looking at one of the paramedics with pleading eyes but not uttering a word. He nodded his reply and she jumped in beside him, the doors closing as they sped away with sirens blaring.

The journey to the hospital seemed agonisingly long as Connor slipped in and out of consciousness, babbling incoherently. When they arrived, he was whisked into a room to be treated while Abby was left standing outside staring blankly at the door.

The doors burst open after long moments and Abby had to dart out of the way as Connor was wheeled through, attached to numerous wires and machines. A nurse followed and stopped when she reached Abby.

"Are you the next of kin?" She asked.

Abby just stared after Connor, as if nothing and no one else existed.

"Miss? Miss! Did you come in with the gentleman."

She managed a nod.

"Are you ok love? You look like you need some medical attention yourself." The nurse said softly, taking in her bruised and swollen wrist and the cut on her head.

"I'm **fine**!" She snapped.

"Are you the next of kin?" She asked again.

"I . . I'm his girlfriend."

The nurse handed Abby a clear plastic bag.

"They're taking him for emergency surgery, these are his personal effects."

Abby nodded, still looking in the direction Connor was travelling as the medical team waited by the lifts.

Suddenly, the doctors and nurses around him began to tug at wires and check machines, one clasped her hands together and placed them on Connor's chest. Abby strode towards them, a look of horror crossing her features, the closer she got, the louder the sound, the shrill tone of Connor's heart monitor, the flat green line moving across the screen attached to his bed.

"He's lost too much blood." She heard one of them say.

"No! no! You bring him back! You save him damn it!" Abby cried.

The nurse pulled her back as the lift pinged and Connor was wheeled into it, the doors sliding closed. Abby slumped to the floor feeling numb.

"Can someone get a doctor." She heard the nurse shout.

"Come on Miss, lets get you to a chair."

The young nurse helped her up and sat her on a plastic chair. Abby clung to the bag containing Connor's things tightly.

"What's your name love?" She asked softly.

"Abby."

"Right then Abby, I'm going to get someone to take a look at that wrist and then I'll get you a nice cup of tea ok?"

Abby didn't respond and the nurse disappeared to get help, she was still staring in the direction of the lifts. What was she going to do? God, how was she going to live without Connor? She stood up and walked down the corridor and out of the hospital, she couldn't stay here any longer, couldn't bear it, not the place where Connor had . . . She stifled a sob, she had to get all this blood from her hands and clothes too.

She didn't notice the pain of her injuries as she walked the streets of London in a daze, didn't notice the stares people gave her at the horrific state she was in; covered in blood, wrist horribly misshapen, one eye now turning black.

Abby didn't even close the door to the flat when she finally arrived there, having walked for over half an hour. She placed the small plastic bag containing Connor's things on the worktop, emptying out the contents and finding what she was looking for almost instantly. She lifted the fine silver chain into the air and it glistened in the half-light, she placed it over her head, holding the ring close to her heart.

Sid and Nancy ran towards her excitedly, but then stopped halfway, sniffing the air and cowering, making a heartbreaking sound which Abby recognised as their distress call. They could smell Connor's blood, it was like they knew he was gone. She turned and walked to the bathroom almost on auto-pilot, feeling completely empty and suddenly void of emotion.

Once she'd turned on the shower, she moved to the mirror, looking but not really seeing her reflection, all she could see was Connor surrounded by a pool of crimson. She stepped into the shower, fully clothed, sat down and hugged her knees, rocking back and forth.

Sarah and Becker found Abby in the same position an hour later, the water was, by now, running cold and Abby's lips were blue.

"Oh Abby sweetheart!" Sarah cooed, turning off the water and wrapping her in a towel.

Becker lifted her from the bath, placing her on the floor and she sat shivering, eyes glazed and face ashen.

"Come on Abby, talk to us." Sarah said again.

Something snapped deep within Abby, remembering the events that had led to so much pain and horror and . . . Tragedy.

"You!" She spat, staring at Sarah. "It was you!"

Sarah looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Abby what . . ." Her face fell, realising what she meant.

"If it wasn't for you, Connor would . . ." Abby broke off, choking back a sob.

"God, I know, this is all my fault Abby, I'm so sorry."

Sarah put her arms around her, but Abby lashed out, hitting her on the chest repeatedly.

"If I could change things I would Abby, but what's done is done."

"Why? Why Connor?" She asked.

"I don't know Abby, I'm sorry."

Abby deflated and her anger left her as abruptly as it had arrived, she slumped against Sarah, sobbing uncontrollably.

"So much blood." She sobbed. "So much blood."

"Ssshhh,, it's going to be ok." Sarah soothed.

"I've called an ambulance." Becker said from the doorway.

"What? No!" Abby stated. "I'm not going back there."

She pulled away from Sarah and stood up slowly, backing towards the wall.

"Please, I can't . . . " She paused, putting her hand to her head. "I don't feel so good."

Abby fell to the floor with a thud as her world turned to black.

******************************************

The incessant beeping noise was annoying the hell out of Abby, didn't they know she was trying to get some sleep? Not to mention the fact that it felt like she had the hangover from hell, each beep made her head thump with pain. She groaned, forcing her eyes open, despite their sensitivity to the bright lights overhead.

"Heeeey!"

She heard someone's voice to her right and a hand gripped hers tightly.

"Where am I?" She asked hoarsely.

Her throat felt like she'd swallowed a thousand needles.

"You're in the hospital." The voice explained.

Abby turned suddenly as she heard more of the voice, immediately regretting the way the fast movement caused her head to spin and her stomach to churn.

Connor's grin swam into view and she scrambled up the bed, wondering whether she was hallucinating.

"Whoa, calm down Abbs, its ok, you're safe now."

"A . . are you real?" She asked softly.

"What?"

He looked confused, not to mention worried.

"Of course I'm real Abbs . . . Let me call the doctor, you had a pretty bad concussion."

"No, I'm fine I just . . . I saw you . . . Die."

She whispered the last part, quickly wiping away a tear before it had the chance to fall.

"**What?**"

Connor was speechless for a few minutes, still wearing a worried expression and for the first time since she'd woken up, she really looked at him. He was wearing a pale blue hospital gown with his red dressing gown on top and he was sat in a wheelchair. A long metal pole stuck up from one side with two bags attached; one containing a clear fluid and the other red - both had tubes which disappeared into his arm.

"God Connor, it **is** you!" She gasped, moving towards him and ignoring the dizziness as she flung her arms around him.

"Steady, I'm a bit tender." He groaned. " Fourty four stitches you know, and that's just on the outside!"

"Oh Connor!"

She shook against him as huge sobs wracked her body and he turned serious, stroking her back.

"Hey, hey, I'm here now it's ok baby." He soothed. "God, they said I'd suffered a cardiac arrest on the way to theatre, but I had no idea you'd seen . . . Oh sweetheart."

Abby's relief was immense, emotion after emotion washed over her, she thought she'd lost him, thought she'd never see him again, never touch him, never kiss him.

"I love you so much Connor." She whispered against his neck. "So so much."

She continued to sob in his arms until she exhausted herself and no more tears would come. She lay back down on the bed and Connor leant forward, still holding her hand. It was only now that she realised her left arm was covered in a pink cast and she lifted it up to inspect it.

"How long was I out?" She asked sleepily.

"Four days."

"**Four Days?!**"

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

Connor nodded.

"You hit your head pretty hard on the concrete floor, broke your wrist and fractured your ribs." He informed her. "You then went on to walk two miles back to the flat and sit in a cold shower for an hour. When Becker and Sarah found you, you'd gone and given yourself hypothermia too."

"Oh." She replied.

She didn't really remember a lot from after the hospital, it was as though she had been viewing the world from another persons eyes, like her body hadn't been her own.

"And now we know why eh?"

He leaned further forward and stroked her cheek with his other hand, she closed her eyes at the touch.

"If the guys had known . . . What you thought . . . God Abby, they knew I was alive, they knew, they could have told you . . ."

"They couldn't have known what I was thinking, I was in shock. From what I remember, I pretty much passed out as soon as they found me anyway."

Connor smiled affectionately at her and kissed her softly, ignoring the discomfort in his abdomen from the position he was in.

A nurse walked in and saw the pair.

"Ah, Miss Maitland, you're awake, good, I'll call the doctor to check you over."

She left again and Abby shifted on the bed, laying on the edge on her side so she could be closer to Connor. There they stayed, looking at one another and smiling until the doctor arrived.

The doctor prodded and poked, shone lights in her eyes and took her blood pressure before giving her a shot of morphine through her IV, making her feel instantly dopey, but amazingly pain free.

"Come on now Mr Temple, time you got back to your own ward, you need to rest." The nurse said once the doctor had gone.

Abby clutched his hand tighter and Connor gave the nurse an imploring look.

"Please, just a little bit longer, she needs me." He begged.

She smiled at them sweetly.

"I can buy you twenty minutes, but then you're going to have to go back or the ward sister will have my guts for garters."

"Thanks."

He smiled warmly at her and she left them together.

Abby closed her eyes and snuggled down into the covers looking, Connor decided, more than a little drunk; the morphine had obviously taken effect. He stroked her hair and it wasn't long before she was sound asleep. Connor kissed her cheek, wheeling himself out to the corridor to find the nurse and ask for some paper.

The next morning when Abby awoke feeling well rested, she found a yellow post-it stuck to her plaster cast.

_Sweet dreams, see you soon. Love Connor x x x_

She smiled, a fresh wave of tears stinging her eyes. Seeing the note, seeing his handwriting, she **knew **she hadn't been dreaming last night, he **had** been real and she couldn't wait to see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Ring

Warnings: Adult themes, angst

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is just a short one folks.

*****************************************************************************

Connor had finally been allowed home from the hospital two weeks later, one week after Abby, one whole week without him, one week in her empty flat, the events of that night in the warehouse playing over and over in her head.

As Abby helped Connor up the stairs, arm around his waist and taking laboured breaths herself from the extra strain being put on her injured ribs, she couldn't help but be amused by the irony. Here they were, finally alone, finally **together**, weeks off work stretched out in front of them whilst they recovered and they were both exhausted and in agony, Connor couldn't even eat solid food for another four weeks.

Abby snorted.

Connor looked at her confused for a moment, but then he laughed too, holding his stomach and wincing at the discomfort it caused.

They both sat down on the steps, Abby resting her head on his shoulder as she calmed herself.

"We should . . ." She began.

"Yeah." Connor finished.

And together, they finished the climb, both sitting on the sofa and sighing with relief once they'd reached their goal..

"I'm starving." Connor whined.

"I know Conn." She sympathised. "Want me to make you a milkshake?"

He shook his head.

"They're disgusting."

"You've got to eat."

"But I'm not am I? It's drinking, what I wouldn't give for a Big Mac right now."

"As soon as the doctor says its ok, we'll go out and get burgers and chips and ice-cream, I promise."

He smiled at her, the smile that showed his dimples, and his eyes lit up.

"Can't wait!"

"Milkshake?" She offered again.

He groaned and mumbled an "ok"

Abby pushed herself from the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen, eventually returning with his protein milkshake - she'd tried it and it really was revolting. After handing him his 'lunch' she vanished again, reappearing with a cup of tea for herself. The next few weeks were going to be difficult; Connor needed looking after and that wasn't going to be easy in her current state. Ignoring her aching ribs was one thing, but washing him and making his meals with a broken arm was quite another.

"Right then." She said, plonking herself back down next to him. "Let's see what you can eat shall we?"

The doctor had given him a sheet of paper with a list of foods he could have, mashed up of course, and foods that he should avoid at all costs, which just happened to be all his favourites.

"You can have banana's, milk, yoghurt, mashed potato, carrot, rice pudding . . . " She began.

"Yummy." He replied, sarcastically.

"So you'd rather just drink three of those things a day would you?" She asked, gesturing to the protein shake.

Connor whined, sounding rather like a little boy who couldn't get his own way and Abby couldn't help but smile.

"I guess some rice pudding would be nice."

"I'll get online and order us some shopping as soon as I've drank my tea."

"Abby . . . "

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Thanks, for everything, I'm not sure that . . . Well, I don't think that I could have . . . You know, without you, I mean, if you hadn't been there then . . ."

"Stop it!" It came out harsher then she had intended and she saw him wince. "Just, don't ok?" It was softer this time. "It's over, you're ok, we're . . . ok, I just need to forget it."

She put her tea down on the table and got up, walking off in the direction of the kitchen and Connor got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Abby had been affected by this more that he realised. He got up and followed her, she was at the sink, clutching it firmly with both hands, head down and taking deep breaths.

"Abby?"

He walked up to her, placing his hands on her arms and she leaned back against him.

"I'm sorry Conn, I've not been sleeping very well."

She turned in his arms and offered him a weak smile, the truth was, she hadn't been sleeping **at all.** Every time she closed her eyes she saw him laying there, blood everywhere. The couple of times she had managed to fall asleep, she'd woken up from a terrible nightmare minutes later, covered in sweat and screaming his name.

He held her close, kissing the top of her head and felt her sigh against him.

"I'm here now." He soothed.

"Yeah, you are." She replied, barely managing to suppress her tears.

"Come on."

He grabbed her good hand and pulled her in the direction of the bedroom but she got to the door and froze, shaking her head.

"Too much to do." She said.

She was making excuses, she just couldn't face it, she had been keeping busy whilst he was in hospital - cleaning, going out to the hospital to visit him or going to visit her work friends. Anything so long as it meant she didn't have to lay down and close her eyes.

"Stuff everything else, you're going to get some sleep."

She looked at him with a pained expression on her face and he saw the raw agony in her eyes, unshed tears, exhaustion and fear.

"I can't Connor, every time I close my eyes I see . . . "

"Shhh, it's ok, it's different now cos I'll be right here next to you."

He walked her backwards into the bedroom and before she knew it, she was sat down, Connor stroking her face gently. She gave in, laying down and curling into a ball and Connor moved round the bed to join her on the other side. He kissed her gently, continuing to stroke her face and hair and Abby closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately, Connor following not long after.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Ring, Chapter 14

Warnings: Adult themes, angst, smut, language

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: So this is it folks, the last chapter, it's a bit of humour, bit of angst and a lot of smut and fluff all rolled into one basically. Hope you like it and as always, I really appreciate feedback, it makes my day! A big thank you to all those of you who took the time to read and review and thanks to those who added the fic to their faves or story alerts you guys rock and keep my inspiration flowing! :-) :-) :-)

******************************************************************************

Abby was finally on her way to have this stupid pot off her arm, to tell you the truth, it was, by now, pretty disgusting. She'd managed to get it wet once too often - accidentally of course - whilst washing Connor's hair. See, he could manage mostly by himself, but bending and stretching had been extremely uncomfortable for him. He'd left his hair for ages, and his feet, telling her he was fine, but eventually the smell got to her and she practically tied him down while she washed them. She was pretty sure that when she took his socks off, they walked to the laundry basket by themselves.

As the receptionist called her name to go through and see the doctor, she suddenly felt a little embarrassed at the state of her cast and hoped to God that her arm had healed enough that she didn't need to have a fresh one put on. It had apparently been a pretty bad break, when she did things, she had to do them right.

After having her cast cut off by a machine that, quite frankly, she thought had **no **business being so close to her arm, Abby had been sent down to X-ray to make sure the bones had fused properly. As she sat waiting for the results, her mobile buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, smiling when she saw who it was on the caller i.d; he also had a hospital appointment today.

"Hey gorgeous." She greeted

She heard him make a strange sound, which told her he was both taken aback and embarrassed by her greeting.

"Erm . . . Hi . . . Beautiful."

He whispered the last bit, making her smirk, he must be in a public place.

"Everything go ok then?" She asked after minutes of silence.

"What? Oh! Yeah, great! All healed up, got to lay off spicy foods for a few months, but I can eat burgers, and pizza yay!"

"Yay!" She chuckled. "Straight to the burger place from here then yeah?"

"Oh yeah." He replied enthusiastically. "What about you?"

"Still waiting in reception for my X-rays."

"Right, I'm on my way down to you now then, see you in a minute."

"Ok, bye."

Abby flipped the lid of her phone back down and slid it back in her pocket.

By the time Connor had made it downstairs, the doctor had called Abby back in, telling her that everything looked good and she could go home cast-free. After going into town to Connor's favourite fast food place, Connor not being able to eat half of what he ordered, they went home to the flat.

"So." Connor said, after they'd been sat on the sofa drinking tea in silence for several minutes.

"So." Abby replied.

"Do you like, fancy some, you know."

"Some what Connor?"

"You know, we're both feeling much better and stuff and we said that when we were better . . . You know."

Abby smirked as she realised what he was trying to say, in that way that only Connor could.

"Connor, are you propositioning me? Cos seriously, that has to be the worst chat up line I've ever heard."

He blushed furiously.

"Yeah, well, don't need to chat you up do I? I've already got you."

"Oh, you've got me have you?"

"Yep." He said, looking way too pleased with himself.

"We'll see."

She put her tea down and stood up, giggling as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran off.

"That's just childish." He replied, raising an eyebrow before getting up and chasing her.

"If you think it's so childish, then why are you chasing me?" She laughed as she ran round the sofa and into the bedroom.

"Because I'm going to catch you, and when I do, I'm going to punish you."

"Oh!" She gasped, that **definitely **sounded like a good idea.

She stopped suddenly, causing Connor to bump into her, both crashing onto the bed.

"OW!" They both exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry." Connor whispered. "Your ribs still a bit sore?"

Abby nodded, but her eyes were huge, heart beating rapidly in her chest and not just because of the exertion of running around. Connor was laying on top of her, his breath washing over her as he spoke and this was the first time they had been in this position in too long.

They had, in the last six weeks since their run-in with the Centrosaurus, taken things **very **easy. They were both in constant pain and so, aside from a little kissing and a few comforting caresses, nothing much had happened. Soon it had turned to habit; a kiss and a hug before bed each night, both afraid that anything more would hurt or injure the other.

Now however, they were well and truly on the mend and the fact that Connor had brought up sex - all be it in his own special way - meant that he felt ready. If the hardness currently pressing against her thigh was anything to go by, he was **more **than ready.

"Sorry." He said again, pushing himself up and sitting on the bed.

She felt momentarily disappointed, but then moved quickly, pushing him back into a laying position and sitting astride him. He gulped; Adams apple visibly rising and falling and a whoosh of air escaped his mouth. Abby bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Thought you were going to punish me." She teased.

"I umm, your ribs."

"Sod my bloody ribs Connor, they're fine!"

She moved to his mouth, covering it with hers and they both moaned.

"Changed my mind." He breathed.

Abby looked down at him in confusion for a second, but then he was rolling them until he was on top again, more gently this time so as not to hurt her.

"Don't want to punish you," He explained, leaning in to kiss her again. "At least . . . Not now, maybe later. Want to make love to you."

And that right there was the hottest thing she had ever heard him say. She couldn't think of anything to say in reply, she was actually speechless.

"Connor!" She managed.

He smiled at her, stroking her face and then bringing one hand to her arm - the one previously hidden by a pink cast - he lifted it carefully, kissing it from the inside of her elbow, down to her wrist and hand and then finally, bringing each finger into his mouth to suck one at a time.

"That's good." She moaned.

"Yeah? What about this?"

Letting go of her arm, his hand travelled down the length of her body, slipping under the waistband of her skirt and leggings and sliding his fingers into her wetness.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Better, God that's better than good!"

Connor grinned at her wickedly, licking his lips and then moving down her body, stopping to push up her t-shirt and kiss and caress her ribs gently before continuing his journey south. He tugged at her clothes, pulling them down around her ankles and Abby's heart beat faster and her pupils dilated further at the realisation of what he was about to do.

"What about this?" He asked again, sounding more tentative this time.

His head was right there, at the juncture of her thighs and she could feel his eyes on her, drinking it all in; the sight of her open to him. His tongue darted out to taste her, just for a second, and she shot off the bed.

"Fuck! Yes Connor!"

He grinned up at her and his tongue flicked out again, lingering this time, exploring, experimenting, one hand holding her down on the bed to stop her from moving. It had been so long since anyone had touched her this way, and the fact that it was Connor somehow made it . . . Special . . . Right.

"Always wanted to know what you taste like." He admitted.

And there he was again saying things that made her pulse race and her belly quiver. She grabbed his hair, tugging on it and felt him chuckle against her heated flesh.

He lapped at her folds now, increasing the pressure and she let out a yelp as he hit her clit with the tip of his tongue. He paused for a moment and then repeated the movement, causing her to yelp again and he pulled back, smiled and then continued his onslaught - proud that he had caused such a reaction in her.

Abby alternated between grasping the sheets and pulling his hair, feet planted firmly on the bed, breath coming out in little pants and gasps. Her head thrashed from side to side as he began to suck on the little bundle of nerves above her opening and she couldn't help growling "Yes!" at the top of her lungs.

Now his tongue was alternating between licking and swirling, two fingers pushing inside her, moving slowly and Abby didn't know what to do with herself. She was bucking off the bed, despite his best efforts to still her, so close, she was right there. She needed more, she needed **him**; needed to feel him inside her. She grabbed his upper arms, pulling him up towards her and he looked at her in confusion.

"Please Connor," She begged. "I need to feel you."

He groaned, moving up her body and kissing her passionately, sharing her taste. Abby pulled at his t-shirt and he helped her to lift it up and over his head.

Now his scar was visible to her, still red and angry but he was healing now. She reached down, choking on a sob as she traced the jagged line gently.

"It's ok." He reassured.

She smiled warmly at him with watery eyes and then they were kissing again, lips fused as he struggled to free himself from the confines of his clothing. Finally, he gave in trying to multitask and rolled to the side, pulling jeans and boxers down swiftly before rejoining her.

Now Abby could feel all of him, skin on skin and the sensation was amazing. She ran her hands up and down his well defined arms appreciatively and his fingers were there again, testing her readiness. Abby grabbed his erection firmly in her hand, enjoying the arousing sound he made as she did so, and guided him to her opening.

The world suddenly stopped around them as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"God Abby, we've waited so long for this." He said softly, caressing her cheek.

"Love you." She whispered.

Connor's eyes closed as he eased into her slowly, feeling the tug and flutter of her muscles as he filled her completely.

"Love . . . You." He breathed.

Then he was moving, so slowly in and out, both of them savouring each second. Abby's pleasure built quickly, having already been brought so close by his mouth and fingers, she gasped with each thrust, lifting up to meet him. They kept their eyes open, gazes never faltering, wanting every moment to be etched in their memories. It wasn't technically their first time, but at the same time, it was. They were connected in a way that they hadn't been before, this was so much more than sex.

As he continued to sheath himself within her, Abby couldn't help but think how this might never have happened, how they might never have got a second chance, she almost lost him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, but her eyes never moved from his.

Connor moved his head down to kiss each tear away, understanding instantly why they were there. Soon his own tears were mingled with Abby's, tears of happiness, joy, relief but most of all; love.

Abby's hands came up to cup his cheeks, by now, a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin, she ran her thumb over his brow, which was furrowed in concentration.

His thrusts became harder, but he still kept his slow pace and he grunted with each one from both pleasure and effort.

"Abby!"

"So close." She whispered.-

Neither wanted the connection to end, but neither could last much longer. She felt his hand move to where they were joined, fingers touching her where she needed it, applying just the right amount of pressure.

"Yes!" She hissed.

Still their eyes stayed locked, even whilst sharing kisses and as she began to feel it, the exquisite pleasure spiralling up from deep within her, he saw it. He saw her eyes grow huge, her teeth bite into her lip, her skin flush and then . . . . .

"CONNOR!" She cried.

. . . . . He felt it, the clenching and spasming of her internal walls as they clamped down on his dick with such force he was sure he would pass out.

Abby clung to him, shaking and shuddering and he kissed her hair, soothing her.

"Oh Connor."

She pushed up against him, aware that he hadn't found his own release yet and he moaned, pulling himself out all the way to the tip before sheathing himself back in.

Abby screamed.

"Fuck!" Connor cursed.

"Yes! Fuck me Connor"

Holy crap this woman was going to kill him. He started slamming into her now, skin slapping against skin and he knew he was coming apart, could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

"Abby!"

"What do you want Connor?"

"Touch yourself for me."

And she did, she actually did, she moved her hand down, pressing down hard on her already sensitive clit.

"Oh my God I'm coming!" He ground out, thrusting erratically as he emptied himself inside her.

He slumped against her, his climax leaving him weak and breathless.

Eventually, Connor rolled them onto their sides holding on to her tightly, still shaking from the force of his orgasm as Abby sobbed against him.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "It's just . . . I"

"Ssshhh, I know, it's ok."

Her feelings were all so intense, and she was angry at herself for falling apart like this.

"It's not ok, our first time's supposed to be special, I've spoilt it by blubbering."

"God you're kidding aren't you?"

She looked at him wide eyed.

"That was amazing Abby, I mean, it was for me."

He looked suddenly unsure of himself until she gave him a watery smile.

"It **was** amazing." She replied. "It was more than amazing, that's why I . . . because it was just so . . ."

He interrupted her by kissing her and nibbled softly on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth, their tongues tangling together.

"Connor," She started, when they'd pulled apart.

He looked at her expectantly.

"I know you told your Mum that we were too young and that, but after everything that's happened lately I thought that . . . "

"Don't!" He interrupted, putting a finger to her lips.

The disappointment was immediately evident on her face, he'd shot her down before she'd even had an opportunity to finish the question. She pulled away from him and sat up on the bed.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to . . ."

"Abby."

He moved across the bed and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You've gone and spoilt everything now."

She looked at him in horror, feeling sick to her stomach at his words.

"No no no! God, no, not like that you daft thing."

Now she lifted her eyebrow, and the look on her face suggested that if he didn't spit it out soon then he'd have a black eye. He stood up, in all his naked glory, and walked round to his bedside cabinet, opening the drawer and pulling out a large velvet box. Abby frowned, it wasn't a ring box, so what on earth was he up to? He came back to join her, handing her the box and she ran her hand over it before flipping it open to view the contents.

"Had it all planned and everything." He said. "Get all dressed up, nice meal . . . "

"Connor it's beautiful!" She gasped.

Inside the box was a white gold ring with three tiny diamonds set into the band and it was strung onto a white gold chain.

"Suppose we could still go out for dinner but . . . "

"Connor! Shut up will you! I don't need a fancy dinner and proposal, just you, only you."

Abby threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"It's not an engagement ring." He explained. "It's a wedding band - like the one I wear. My Mum said she wanted me to wear this when I got married and now, you've got one too so that when we . . ."

She silenced him with a kiss, sliding her hand up to his neck to trace her fingers over his ring.

"It's perfect."

"Didn't know I had it in me did you?"

She smiled, dipping her head down low.

"I always knew you were a big softie."

He gave her a funny look, not sure how to take that remark exactly.

"Here, let me put it on for you."

He took the ring from the box and undid the clasp. Abby turned and he brought the necklace around her neck, letting go of the fastener and then letting his hands caress her shoulders and smooth down her arms.

"Mmmmm." She moaned, leaning against him.

She held onto the ring as it hung in it's new resting place, twizzling it around absent mindedly.

Connor leaned in, kissing her neck and she tilted her head to one side to allow him better access.

"So I guess it was a yes then?" He whispered against her ear.

"Hmmm?"

"That you'll marry me."

He continued his ministrations, nibbling at her skin before soothing it with more kisses.

"Oh!" She moaned. "Yes, yes."

"Abby?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you want me again?"

"God yes!"

He pulled her backwards until she was sitting on his lap and she twisted her body around so that she was sat astride him. As she sat there, Abby looked at him. This was it, this was him, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with . . . He pulled her down for a searing kiss, lips mashing together, tongues duelling . . . She couldn't wait!

Fini


End file.
